Diablo Story
by Teferi Planeswalker
Summary: this is a diablo story. it's the beginning of the whole series and how it all started...
1. Default Chapter

Prologue   
  
It was a dark time for the earth. The three evil brothers: Mephisto, Lord of Hatred, Baal, Lord of Destruction, and the most powerful of all, Diablo, Lord of Terror had grown powerful after killing many arch-angels and running their minions rampant over the earth. Trying to regain some authority, many mortal men and women become holy fighters known as Rogues (women) and Paladins (men). Recently the older two brothers were defeated and banished, but one remained too powerful to conquer, Diablo.  
On a dark night the quests of a young Paladin begin. He has no idea that he will soon be one of the most famous people of all time. It all starts in an outpost somewhere in the west-land beyond the great Pandemonium Fortress. Glacian the Paladin, Armious the blacksmith, and Jacob the potions master were visiting the Keldon Outpost in the west. The outpost had many citizens living within its weather-torn walls. The guards, equip with bows and arrows were asleep, lying against the walls. All of a sudden the giant wooden doors were blown open and a breath of cold air swept into the warm outpost.   
A gasp came from the crowd, as the figure that walked in was stranger than any had seen in their lives. The doors slammed shut behind him and the guards arose to find a dark wanderer in the middle of the huge outpost. Points and whispers filled the room as the wanderer sat down. He was covered completely in a dirty brown robe. None of his face was visible; it looked as if he was wearing a black mask. His movements were slow and drawn out as if he had all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted. After a few seconds, quiet was restored except for the card playing and beer drinking.   
The wanderer got up and stood in the middle of the room near the fire. Assuming he was warming up, no one was surprised at this gesture. No one but Glacian. The wanderer began to shake, Jacob looked up. He began to shake more violently, Armious and a few other men looked up. Then came a scream, which pierced the air and grabbed everyone's attention. Light sprayed out of the wanderer onto everywhere there was fire or an open patch of dirt. The fire sprung out of the fireplace and into the air, encased in it were skeletons and corpses, they waved as if trying to escape. Out of the ground swarmed giant worms and maggots. Skeletons with swords poured into the room and began slicing at many people, killing them. Men fought, but were over-powered by the incredibly strong skeleton warriors. As this was going on, the wanderer seemed to be spinning in a blaze in the middle of the room, setting everything on fire as he went. Jacob stood up with a sword in hand but was knocked down cold with the blunt end of a skeleton's knife. Glacian ducked under a table, out of view of the fray. They saw Armious cut a maggot in half, then another, then a third, but eventually become swarmed over and eaten. Then the wanderer fell to the ground, the fire died down to its original size, the maggots and worms seep back into the holes, and all the slain men dissolved into bones. The wanderer got up and walked out the door into the winter blizzard. The whole outpost was blazing and Glacian had no choice but to follow, and find out who the wanderer was. As he left, he saw the wanderer in the distance, slowly walking east.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Rogue Encampment  
  
As Glacian reached a small rogue encampment, after following wanderer for days, he decided to let Marius go alone. Glacian's feet were unprotected in the snow and rain and he had only rags on for armor. His gloves were worn out and his scepter and shield were weighing heavily upon his back. He had lost his cap on the third day after leaving the outpost.   
Walking into the encampment, he was greeted by three people. Charsi, the rogue blacksmith, Kayasha, the rogue leader, and Akara, the rogue elder and potions master.   
"Hello." said Glacian, sitting down by the fire, warming his hands.  
"Hi there."  
"Hi."  
"Hello." came the replies.  
"Do you possibly have a place for a wandering paladin to den for the night?" asked Glacian, eagerly, hoping to get his first wink of sleep in over 48 hours.  
"Sure, ask Warriv, the merchant. He probably has a place in his tent. He travels to Lut Gohlien and back bringing warm good from the deserts in the south." replied Kayasha.  
"Thank You."  
As Glacian walked away towards Warriv, he saw Kayasha and Charsi talking to each other, it looked like gossip, until a guard ran up and took Kayasha away towards the wall. He decided to forget about Warriv and find out what was wrong. Soon, a bugle sounded and around 20 rogues around the camp grabbed assortments of bows and crossbows, arrows and bolts, and ran to the wall. Glacian grabbed his scepter and ran with the rogues asking one what was going on.  
"Rats! Attacking!" came the hurried answer.   
He ran as hard as he could and focused on fixing his scepter to a fire aura, as to burn any enemies who got too close. When he reached the ladder leading to the wall-top, he saw through the cracks what appeared to be large porcupines and walking corpses. When Glacian reached the top, the rogues had already loaded their bows and were waiting for Kayasha's orders to fire.  
"FIRE!" Kayasha screamed. Nearly 50 arrows and bolts pierced various demonic minions; some fell, some got up and walked slowly towards the wall.   
As Glacian watched the battle, he remembered his aura and activated it. Through the powers of his righteousness and his scepter a fiery blaze whipped out around him and passed the rogues, not toughing them, and hit the rats. The rats burned to ash while the rogues stared in amazement at Glacian. They had never seen such a powerful aura. Kayasha walked over to Glacian and shook his hand eagerly.  
"Thank you, good paladin. Our arrows have been running low the last week and that would have been the last of them. We have a quest for you. It involves one of our fallen sisters, here name was Tania, but she was slain by Izual, Diablo's personal servant himself, so she became corrupted and evil. Our rogues have nicknamed her Blood Raven after the sacrifices she gave the three evil brothers. We need someone of your strength to seek her out from the burial grounds and put her soul to rest. You have certainly proven worthy of this task. If you choose to accept, you will be outfitted with two of our finest rogues and anything Akara has to offer in the ways of potions."  
"I will need boots and a cap." replied Glacian.  
"Anything you need that we can offer you will have." came Kayasha's answer.  
"I will also need a good night's sleep."   
"You will have it." offered Kayasha.   
"We will meet here at say, 10:00 tomorrow morning then?"   
"Yes."  
"Good night then." Glacian headed off to Warriv to find a place to bed down for the night. He wanted to do anything he could to help the desperate rogues, but his supplies were quite low and his eyes were anvils pulling on his forehead. He thought of tomorrow, Blood Raven, a test of strength.  
Glacian awoke the next morning to find a pair of boots next to him, his scepter and shield in perfect condition and a belt full of healing potions at his side. As he suited up he noticed a nicely folded chain mail in the corner of his tent. As he picked it up he noticed it was a very unusual mail indeed. It had chains linked together in the tightest formation he'd ever seen. When he put it on he noticed that his strength increased as well as his energy. The strangest thing about this mail, however, was that it seemed to weigh nothing.   
He ducked under the flap of his tent to see the courtyard of the encampment filled with rogues eating breakfast. It smelled delicious so he had a piece of bread and some chicken meat. It tasted better than anything he had ever eaten before. This he attributed to the fact that he hadn't eaten in days. As he ate, he thought about Marius and his quest to follow the wanderer. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Kayasha's tap on his shoulder, behind her were two rogues. They were equip with the finest bows he had ever know. Hunter's bows, nearly 4 feet tall and strung with a line so taunt that even the slightest pull could send an arrow 20 feet accurately. The rogues had on leather armor and chained gloves. On their feet were heavy boots with metal tips. Their hair was tied back with leather and their eyes gleamed with a vengeance.  
"Here are your partners for the day," Kayasha smiled slightly " Maeko and Elly."  
"Hi." said Glacian, smiling politely.  
"Hello." replied the rogues together; they had obviously undergone intense training, as they had the discipline of any paladin Glacian had ever known.   
"How ranged are your weapons and how accurate are they?" asked Glacian, trying to find out how far away they should stay and what formation they should use.  
Without a word Maeko fired a shot at a target set up for practicing rogues nearly 50 feet away and hit a direct bull's-eye. Elly aimed and split Maeko's arrow.  
"Nice, very nice." said Glacian, very impressed.  
"Thank you." said Elly. Maeko nodded in agreement.  
"Shall we proceed then?" asked Glacian, gesturing to the doorway out of the camp. Elly and Maeko trotted slowly toward the door and Glacian followed.  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Blood Raven  
  
As Glacian, Maeko, and Elly walked out onto the field just beyond the gates of the rogue encampment, it was foggy and dark. Gloom filled Glacian's heart, there was truly an evil presence here. Soon after leaving they spotted a dead quill rat; next to it was a large rock. Under the rock appeared to be a scroll of some sort. Glacian grabbed it and read it. The scroll claimed to be able to identify any magical item found. As Glacian stowed the scroll in his pack Elly pointed into the distance.  
"Those are the Cold Plains of Despair." said Elly, her gaze directed towards the distant fields.   
"Let's go, past that is the burial ground where we used to bury dead rogues, that is most likely where Blood Raven is." grumbled Maeko; obviously still tired.  
"How far is it, how long will it take to reach the burial grounds?" asked Glacian as he walked slowly towards a barely discernable fence.   
"Not far," replied Elly "It'll take a good twenty minutes for us to get there if we walk."  
"And a good hour at this pace, let's go." said Maeko now awake and ready.   
The three began to jog towards the fence and jumped it, as it was only a few feet tall. Suddenly a wave of coldness overcame Glacian and he knew he had entered the Cold Plains of Despair.   
Nearly a half-hour later the three approached the burial grounds. It consisted of a tiled pathway leading to a large dirt area. Headstones were found every few feet and were all made out of wood, shaped like a cross. Around the actual cemetery itself was a broken metal fence, which was covered in vines. Every five feet there was a large hole in the fence, which looked like it was forcefully created and entered. Glacian knew right away that this was the resting place of the rogues and headquarters of Blood Raven.  
Suddenly a skeleton jumped out from inside the fence and stared at Glacian and the rogues for nearly a half-minute. Stunned, the rogues did nothing, they had never seen a real skeleton before but they had heard about their lethal power and agility.   
Glacian activated his fire aura immediately but its radius wasn't large enough to engulf the skeleton warrior. The rogues strung their bows and grabbed arrows from their quivers. The skeleton darted inside the cemetery and a few seconds later he came back out. This time, however, six zombies and two more skeletons accompanied him. Maeko let an arrow loose and hit a zombie between the eyes. Elly did the same. They were nearly fifty feet away form any of their enemies, which gave them the advantage. The skeletons waved their axes above their heads and the zombies walked towards Glacian and the rogues. Maeko and Elly both let arrows loose at skeletons and missed, as the skeletons were hard to hit because they were nothing but bones.  
Glacian charged and his aura caught all four zombies and two skeletons off guard. The aura burned through all of them. Maeko hit the last skeleton in the skull and he dropped like a sack of flour.  
"Good work." said Glacian, impressed again at the rouge's courage under pressure.  
"You to." replied Elly.   
As soon as this was said, eight skeletons poured out of the hole closest to Glacian. His aura only had enough power to destroy four of them; one of the others slashed madly and hit Glacian's leg.   
"AHHHH," screamed Glacian "you'll pay for that!" He swung hard and his scepter connected solidly with the spine of the skeleton that had hit him. The skeleton collapsed in a heap of bones at Glacian's feet. He dropped his shield and took up the sword which the skeleton had dropped. Maeko and Elly both hit skeletons, but only one fell. Glacian hit the other with both his scepter and sword; it fell to the ground in a pile of bones. The last swung at Elly, but she blocked it with her bow, which she now used as a staff, and swung it to the side quickly enough to hit the skeleton on the skull and put it down.  
Glacian administered himself with a healing potion given to him by Akara and his wound quickly disappeared.   
"Let's go get Blood Raven once and for all." spat Glacian as he finished drinking the potion. His mind was filled with anger at the skeleton that had wounded him.   
"Agreed" replied Elly.  
As the three walked towards the cemetery, Glacian's aura burned through the attacking zombies and he sliced through skeletons, Elly and Maeko were right behind him waiting to find Blood Raven and destroy her. As they got inside the cemetery they saw a tree nearly thirty feet tall. On its highest branches hung three dead rouges. Their blood covered the ground below them and their bows hung off the lower branches, those too, were covered in blood.   
"You made a mistake coming here, now you shall pay by joining my army of the dead!" came a loud raspy voice.  
Suddenly a blur fell from the top of the tree to the ground only feet away from Glacian. It was Blood Raven. She was covered in markings made with charcoal and blood. Her hair was dirty and uncombed. She had a bow better than that of Maeko and Elly's put together. It shot bolts of lightning instead of arrows.   
"Duck!" yelled Glacian as a bolt of lightning whipped over his head into a vine.   
Before he knew it two arrows were stuck in the skull of Blood Raven's corpse, blood filled her face, but she drew another bolt and fired it at Glacian. As his aura burned her, two more arrows pierced her heart, but she was still standing. Glacian got up, and in pure rage shoved his sword into her heart and bashed her head with his scepter. Still she fought. As Glacian struggled to pull his sword out of the cadaver, he heard Elly scream. Maeko and Elly had been attacked by skeletons and were fighting them off. It was up to Glacian to take care of Blood Raven. He pulled his sword out of her heart and cut off her hand. Without it she could not fire bolts. He took advantage of the situation with a quick blow to the neck with his scepter and a strong slice to the leg with the sword. Suddenly his aura kicked in and burned her again.   
This was enough to push Blood Raven over the edge and put her soul to rest. As she fell, she emitted a thick gray light, which struck each of her minions and disintegrated them immediately.   
"May her soul rest in peace." commented Glacian as he watched her fall. Her bow bounced out of her hand and onto the ground at Glacian's feet. Quickly seeing that this piece of wood was much more, he picked it up and used his scroll to identify its powers. It turned out to be a lightning shooter, and added to the user's speed of firing it. "I will take this back to Kayasha as proof of Blood Raven's defeat." muttered Glacian under his breath, "Come, let us get back to the encampment before super, we have good news and I know the others will be eager to hear about the battle, thank you both for your help."  
"Thank you, good paladin for doing something which we could not have achieved alone, putting one of our own's soul to the righteous rest she deserves, she was Kayasha's best friend and a holy fighter, she is defiantly where she belongs now, in heaven." replied Elly; Maeko nodded in agreement.  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Tristram  
  
It was after supper the night of the battle against Blood Raven. It had begun to rain so everyone moved inside a giant tent within the encampment. The noise was at a dull roar, everyone was rumoring about Blood Raven's defeat in his or her own versions of what happened. In one corner stood Kayasha, Akara, Maeko, Elly, and Glacian.  
"So this is the famed bow of Blood Raven?" asked Kayasha, "Thank You for bringing it back to us to investigate. It is truly an artifact of power."  
"Indeed it is, it is engraved with the initials of Dephasto the Smith himself. He is the evil brother of Diablo's own servant, Hephasto the Armorer. This can only mean Blood Raven held an important place in the mind of the evil brothers." said Akara intellectually. She was now definitely the smartest person Glacian had ever known.   
"Well then, all seems to be well, let's rejoice for a night, a much longed for night." said Charsi energetically as if a giant albatross had been lifted from her shoulder.  
"Yes, I need a drink anyways." replied Glacian walking towards the crowd. But before he could wander into the mass of people, Akara grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
"Glacian," she began with a dull whisper " I know now that you are trustworthy and a friend to the sisterhood. I have a quest for you. I fear it is a dark one indeed, but a very important one, very important indeed."  
"I will hear it, but after a good drink." Glacian wandered through the crowd until he found the keg of rum. He took a good long drink and wound his way back to the corner where he had left Akara. She was gone, but a trail of smudged dirt in the shape of her robe led out of the great tent into the rain. He followed the trail and found that it led to another tent, obviously Akara's quarters. It had potions lining the outside and scepters and staffs lying against its side.   
"Come inside." Akara's voice came from inside her quarters.   
Glacian walked in and saw Akara sitting at a desk, which was surrounded by candles and various potions.   
"You wanted to talk to me of a quest?" asked Glacian.  
"Yes, a very perilous but important one. Glacian, your quest, should you choose to accept it, is to rescue the last of the horadrim race, Deckard Cain. He is the last of his kind. Nearly 200 years old, he lived in a peaceful southern town called Tristram. Just weeks ago it became corrupted. One of our rogues was passing through and talking to Deckard when a horde of skeletons and carvers ransacked the village and captured Cain. The rouge only had a chance to kill two carvers before she fled. She looked back to see Cain being lifted off the ground in a wooden cage. After telling me I knew I would find someone to rescue him. I need you to travel to Tristram through the power of the Carrin Stones. They are six large stones in a circular formation. If you activate them in the right order, which is found on the Scroll of Isthmus, a portal to Tristram will open and one person will be able to travel through. I have the scroll with me, but you will have to travel past the Cold Plains of Despair, past the Black Marsh, and to the Stone Fields to find the Carrin Stones. Only one person may pass through these stones to Tristram. That is the hard part. Will you find Cain and bring him back safely?" Akara's lengthy speech held Glacian's attention well, however, he did not know exactly how to get there.  
"Where are the Carrin Stones and who are the Horadrim?" he asked eagerly.  
"The Carrin Stones are in the Stone Fields beyond the Cold Plains of Despair and the Black Marsh. The Horadrim are a race, or were a race, of geniuses. Cain is the last surviving of his kind, and a very intelligent person. If we could recover him, we could learn everything there is to know about defeating Diablo and restoring peace to Earth."  
"I will go, but I need a week's rest before venturing that far into evil."   
Glacian's bargain was a great one to Akara, but she feared that would be too long and Cain would be slain.   
"You must hurry good paladin, they could slay Cain anytime. Wait a minute while I get something."   
Akara hurried off outside of the tent and Glacian could hear here handling potions behind the thick leather flap.  
"Here we go, a rejuvenation potion. Take this and you will feel completely rested. Your body will feel like it has just awoken from three days' sleep. Take it as you awake tomorrow morning and you will be ready to go tomorrow. But remember to take it tomorrow, not now. If you take it now, you won't sleep tonight and you'll be tired tomorrow."   
  
"Ok, thank you." Glacian got up and headed toward the door, "Oh, by the way, could you get me some more healing potions? I'm low."  
"Come tomorrow, and you will find eight potions on my desk, take them all."   
"I will do that." Glacian walked out and back to the crowd.   
The next morning Glacian awoke to a warm breeze. Someone had opened the flap to his tent and let the heat from the fire in. The sweet smell of food entered his nostrils and told him that bread and rum were close. He opened his eyes and saw Charsi laying a platter of food at his feet.   
"Mornin`" said Charsi. She was in good spirits, obviously still happy about Blood Raven's defeat.  
"Good Morning." replied Glacian, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He had fallen asleep still in his mail and with his boots on. He stood up, stretched and sat back down. The bread was sourdough, his favorite and the rum was delicious. After eating breakfast, he put on his cap and gloves, reached over his pillow and grabbed his scepter and sword and walked outside into the fresh air. Everything seemed warmer and brighter. Glacian figured it was just the mood, which had swung from a dull gloom to a cheery lightness. He visited Akara's tent and found the potions, they were the largest healing potions he'd ever seemed. Alongside the potions he located a very large scroll, he opened it and found it was the Scroll of Isthmus, on it was the order of the stones' correct activation and a map to get to them.  
After saying goodbye to the rouges he headed off towards the black marsh. He walked hours and fought off any creatures that stood in his way. After what seemed like a good half-day he found what he was looking for. Six huge blacks stones, which looked like pillars for Stonehenge. Each was marked with a symbol different than the others. Glacian looked at the scroll, hit the first pillar's symbol with his scepter. The pillar immediately lit up in an orange glow, he did this with the other four until he was faced with the remaining pillar. He hit it with his scepter and the stone lit up, all six began to change colors from orange to blue to red to green and back to orange. After nearly ten seconds a ray of light from each pillar met in the center where they concentrated into a deep red portal. He walked through it and found himself in a burning town. Next to him were three cows, all dead and cut open. In the distance he heard an old man yelling for help and the demonic cries of skeletons and carvers. He'd already seen skeletons, but the carvers were much different than anything he'd seen before. They were small, about two feet tall with gray flesh and each held a knife large enough only to slice through rope. He ran through the crowd of demons until he reached Cain.   
Cain was old and feeble. Dressed in a faded gray tunic and carrying a long wooden staff. He was encaged in a wooden basket nearly fifteen feet off the ground.   
"I'll get you down, don't worry!" Glacian yelled to Cain as he looked up.   
"I wouldn't be too sure of that!" a loud booming voice came from behind Glacian.   
Glacian slowly turned around. He'd never really been frightened before, but the visage that stood in front of him was truly a demonic and sad sight. It was Griswold, an old friend of Glacian's. The two grew up together and were good friends. Griswold became a blacksmith and Glacian a paladin. Now, standing before him was a tainted version of his old friend.   
"Griswold?" said Glacian, not believing his eyes.  
"Ah, fresh meat. Glacian you will not defeat me or rescue this pitiful old man."  
"But Griswold, what's happened to you, you used to be so righteous and good, what happened?"  
"I lived here when the demons attacked the village. I made the mistake of fighting them. Only when they captured me did I see the truth to their power. It is Diablo who is righteous, neither Angel or Archangel can match the power I now posses. Turn, Glacian, join me in the army of the underworld."  
"Never, Griswold, you have been utterly brainwashed. Look at you, you are a torn soul, I can sense the good in you, but you deny fighting evil. You gave up when you were ahead. Griswold, fight the evil inside you. Only then will you know that you are right in fighting Diablo, in defeating evil. Turn back and walk away, before you are destroyed."  
"Hahaha, pitiful, weak paladin, you do not know the power of the dark side. Witness the strength of evil!" as Griswold finished this statement he threw an ax a Glacian, who ducked it and bashed Griswold over the head with his scepter.   
"The light offers much more vision than the dark. Come back to good and you will be offered more power and speed than you could ever receive from evil."   
Glacian's statement seemed to make some sense to Griswold, but he needed more proof. Griswold charged Glacian and swung his sword as hard as he could. Glacian did not react but instead concentrated on his holy auras. As Griswold's sword was about to connect with Glacian's mail, it froze and shattered.   
"It's called holy freeze, a great aura stronger than any blight offered by evil." Glacian's words finally sunk into Griswold's mind. Griswold sunk to his knees and dropped his head. He shook violently and began to scream. His fists clenched together and his forehead began to glow. Suddenly a green mist rose out of Griswold's body and sunk into a carver.   
The carver grew three times its size and its muscles began to bulge.  
"Look out!" yelled Cain as the carver swung at Griswold. Glacian stopped the carver's weapon with his own sword just before it hit him. With his scepter he bashed the carver in the side. Griswold found the strength to stand and grabbed the ax he'd thrown at Glacian.  
"Ah, thank you Glacian, I feel as if I just woke up from a nightmare." said Griswold, who was dazed and tired looking.  
"I'll tell you later!" Glacian yelled, "Now give me a hand here!"  
"Certainly." shouted Griswold.  
The carver fought, but failed to destroy the two friends. Glacian broke the rope holding Cain's cage and Cain fell to the ground with a thump. He got up and slowly looked around.  
"Thank you good man, I was starting to think no one would save me from my old friend. Here," Cain opened a portal which led to the encampment, "we can take this to the encampment where the rouges are settled, that is the only place of safety I know of."  
"That's where I'm headed also." said Glacian, who was becoming dreary of battle.  
"I'll go with you and see if I might be able to redeem myself." added Griswold.  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Izual's Rebirth  
  
When Cain, Glacian, and Griswold returned no one seemed to notice. Everyone was still cheerful of the news of Blood Raven's defeat. The only one who seemed curious about Cain and Griswold was Kayasha. After explaining his situation to her, she agreed to let Griswold rest in the encampment and let Glacian and Cain visit Akara. Winding his way through the scores of rogues, he finally found Akara's tent.   
"Akara?" Glacian asked, opening the flap of her tent.  
"You have returned, paladin." Came a faint reply from Akara, who was sitting at her desk, her back turned to Glacian and Cain.  
"Yes."  
"With Deckard Cain?"  
"Yes."  
"I sense another, did you return with anyone else?"  
"Yes, Griswold, the blacksmith from Tristram."  
Akara jumped up and faced Glacian. Her face was filled with shock and horror.   
"With WHO?!"  
"Gris-." Glacian was cut off by Cain.  
"Griswold, the blacksmith of Tristram. Our good friend here seemed to talk some sense into him," explained Cain, "may I have a private word with you?"  
"Yes, Glacian?" she nodded towards the door, Glacian bowed slightly and walked out. He stood just outside the door for a good fifteen minutes until Akara called him back in.  
"Yes?" asked Glacian, eagerly, for he was hungry for another quest, a step closer to his means of end, defeating Diablo.   
"I have a very dark quest for you. Diablo's highest minion, Izual is said to be presiding in the dungeons just south of the Cold Plains of Despair. He is the one who has been sending monsters to attack us and he is the one who tainted Blood Raven. It all started long ago when the Archangel, Izual watched over this place. He was a great friend to all of us, but when Diablo came through, on his way to the Chaos Sanctuary, he chained Izual's soul. Imagine that, a power strong enough to convert even an Archangel. You had the power to convert Griswold and defeat Blood Raven. If you travel to the dungeons and defeat Izual, his soul will be returned and the albatross, which has burdened these rogues for three years now, will be lifted from their shoulders. Will you go find Izual? Will you save these rogues from certain doom?"  
Glacian sat thinking for nearly five minutes.  
"Yes," he finally said, "yes I will, but I need potions and great armor. I have an aura, Holy Light, which might be able to lift the chains without a fight. It is designed to purify its target. I only hope it is strong enough to lift a curse this thick."  
"Charsi can give you a breast plate, I can open a portal to the entrance of the dungeons, but I can't help you from there."  
"Fine, I will go tomorrow, after a night's rest" said Glacian, yawning.  
When he walked out he headed towards the main tent. Griswold, who had heard the conversation inside Akara's quarters, soon greeted him.  
"Umm. Glacian, to thank you for helping me back there, I could make you some armor. I have an extra plate, back in Tristram, if I could travel there I could imbune it with a magical property." Said Griswold  
"No, Griswold, it's ok, save you strength, Charsi is a good blacksmith, I'm sure she can come up with something good."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, now get some rest."   
Griswold headed to Warriv and Glacian went to talk to Charsi and Kayasha. He soon found the two sitting by the fire, eating dinner.  
"Ah! Glacian, how are ya?" asked Charsi gleefully.  
"Great, how are you two?" replied Glacian  
"Fine." said Kayasha, obviously speaking for both of them, as Charsi had a chicken leg in her mouth.  
"Listen, I have a favor to ask of you Charsi."  
"Yes?" came the reply.  
"Could you make me a strong plate, one with magical powers like my mail?"  
"Sure, but I'd need you mail back, you know, to retrieve its powers?"  
"Right, ok, I'll be right back."  
Glacian trotted to his tent and grabbed his mail, returning to the two rogues he saw Akara with them.  
"Here you go." said Glacian, handing Charsi the mail.  
"I see, Akara just explained to us about your new quest." said Charsi, laying the mail on the ground next to her.  
"Yes, well, it will definitely not be easy." replied Glacian, accepting a piece of bread and a jug of water from a rogue.  
"I want to go with you." stated Kayasha, rather bluntly.  
"What?"  
"I want to go with you, I hate what Diablo has done to the peaceful Izual and I want to help him. I'm sick of waking up every morning knowing that my best friend is dead at the hands of Izual, who is practically dead at the hands of Diablo. Killing Izual will bring us one step closer to killing Diablo." she looked , bloodthirsty and obviously frustrated with the present situation.   
Glacian couldn't blame her. She had been through a lot in the last few years and she was right, Izual's defeat would weaken Diablo drastically.  
"But-."  
"I don't care what you say, Glacian, I'm going with you, or I'm going alone."  
Glacian looked to Akara who was sadly shaking her head.  
"The rogues cannot afford to loose you Kayasha, you have to stay and look after them."  
"I've looked after them enough, they can get along on their own. I must go with you and rid us all of Izual. What use am I to them if Izual's forces constantly pound us? It's either fight and die, or stay back and become overrun. I choose to die in honor and at least have a fighting chance."  
"Fine, you can go, but stay back. If I'm killed, you have to promise me you will return to the encampment and continue to lead these rogues."  
"Deal."  
Glacian headed back to his tent, his head hung and his eyes drooping. Tomorrow was to be a long day, a very long day indeed.  
  
***********  
  
When Glacian awoke, he found a brass breastplate beside him, just like his mail in the past. He rose and carried his plate outside. He grabbed some meat and bread and began to eat breakfast. When he was finished he headed to Akara's quarters, he wanted to go through the portal before Kayasha knew it was closed. To his surprise he found Kayasha and Akara talking when he entered the tent.  
"Ah, Glacian, are you ready?" asked Akara in a smooth tone.  
"Ready as I will be."  
"Well, then." Akara read a scroll aloud in an ancient language and a bright blue portal opened in front of them. Glacian hurried through and found himself standing in front of a large dark gate.   
"This must be it." he said to himself.  
"Let's go." said Kayasha, who had entered to portal just behind him.  
The two set off through the door. The dungeons were deserted, dark and gloomy the halls were lit by dying torches and the ground was covered with bones. Small rats scurried around under their feet. Every time they'd get to an end of a passageway, they'd find a short staircase down. When it began to get too dark to see and to musty to breath they saw a dim light at the end of an adjacent passageway.  
"Down there." whispered Glacian.  
"I got your back." replied Kayasha.  
They headed down the hall slowly and silently. When they neared the end, they heard a deep voice.  
"WHAT? Blood Raven? How could she be? Who did this!" asked the voice.  
"I, I don't know sir, it was a paladin, hsssss, and two rogues." came a softer, serpent-like voice.   
"There will be a price to pay! ARGHHHH! Find them, bring them to me, for I will show them what suffering is about."  
"Yesssss sir."  
The subordinate slipped into the hall where Glacian and Kayasha were standing, stunned by what they'd heard.  
"Hurry, go back." whispered Glacian anxiously.  
The serpent warrior was only feet away when Glacian and Kayasha ducked around a corner. It slithered right past.  
"You take care of him before he spreads the news, I'll g after Izual."  
"No, I'll get the serpent while you wait here, then we both get Izual."  
"Fine." agreed Glacian, not really wanting to face Izual alone.  
Kayasha wandered off, following the serpent. Nearly ten minutes had passed and Glacian was becoming worried. Finally, Kayasha returned.  
"Done." she simply said.  
"All right, let's move on."  
They creped silently through the hall until the came to the corner connecting Izual's chamber to their hall. Glacian peeked quickly around the corner. There, in the middle of the room, was a huge golden chair; standing in front of it was Izual. Dressed in a huge plate that stretched from his neck to his ankles (a span of nearly 10 feet) he stood, a blue-gray aura surrounding him. He looked frustrated, like he was struggling within himself. His sword was nearly as tall as Glacian himself and his shield could protect at least three men.   
Ducking back he told Kayasha of what he saw, she confirmed it was Izual.   
"If I am to use Holy Light, he must be looking in my direction, but not at me. That's the only downside to it." Glacian told Kayasha.  
"I have an idea. On your mark, I'll shoot an arrow on the ground over there." Kayasha pointed to the other corner connecting the halls. "When you hear him turn, you can quickly hit him with your aura, we can only hope it is strong enough."  
"It's worth a try." said Glacian "1...2...3...MARK!"  
In a split-second an arrow flew, Izual turned, Glacian aimed his scepter and a blinding light hit Izual right between the eyes.  
"AARRRGGGGG!!" Izual fell to his knees, a green light emerging from his shoulders. This light hung over his head for a few seconds and finally dissipated. Izual lay panting on his knees. While he did this, a white light began emerging from his sides and bright fluorescent wings emerged. Izual stood up at stared down at Glacian.  
In a deep, but different tone he said, "Thank you, you are a truly powerful mortal. I don't know how to thank you, but I do."  
"You are welcome, I was told of your wrath and decided to come after you." replied Glacian, grateful to have the approbation of an Archangel.  
"And a good thing you did, I was about to go crazy, what with all the attacks of quill rats and zombies." Kayasha stated, and for the first time ever, Glacian saw her smile.  
"We'd better return, the rogues will be happy to hear the news."  
"No, wait!" said Izual. "I will tell them, I need you two to go to the Pandemonium Fortress and find Diablo. That is where he is hiding. Take his soulstone, the stone imbedded within his forehead and smash it at the forge you find in the Chaos Sanctuary. Take this." Izual handed Glacian a map showing the Pandemonium Fortress and its surroundings. "You will need it, find your way through the Maze of Ith and get to the seals. My brother, Tyreal, will give you more information when you reach the fortress, hurry, I fear time is running out! I am too weak to fight him, he's already conquered me once, but you broke his curse. Here, go now!" he opened a red portal, similar to the one Glacian traveled through to get to Tristram.  
"Glacian!" Kayasha yelled, but it was too late, he'd already stepped into the portal. Fearing for him, she followed.  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Another Step Closer  
  
The portal closed behind them. They had landed on a rock path, which lie nearly twenty feet over burning magma. It seemed as if they'd landed in the middle of a giant volcano! Just ahead of them was a huge Fortress. Now it wasn't just huge it was gigantic, colossus, titanic. Built with stone walls and a huge iron portcullis the Pandemonium Fortress was nearly as large as two castles. Glacian and Kayasha walked (more like stumbled) down the path to the portcullis.   
"Hello?" Glacian yelled, trying to attract the attention of someone inside. No response. "Is anyone there? Helloo-oo?"  
Suddenly the portcullis began to lift and Glacian, followed by Kayasha, walked through. They began searching for some sign of life, but no one was there. Just as they sat down to rest a voice came.  
"You must be Glacian," it sounded like whoever it belonged to had a very bad cold. "Yes, and you, Kayasha, leader of the rogues."  
Glacian and Kayasha both jumped to their feet, Glacian pulled his sword from its sheath, eyes searching the area. No one was there.   
Then a dark figure walked out from behind a dark corner. Dressed in a robe, which covered its face except for its eyes all the way down to its knees. The figure wore a belt of leather, chained boots and blacksmith's gloves.  
"Identify yourself!" Glacian demanded.  
"I am Jamella, to only mortal resident of this place, I am also a blacksmith and potions maker, if that's what you mean."  
"What do you mean the only mortal, aren't there others in this place?" asked Kayasha.  
"All the other left in fear, there are only two of us here, Tyreal the Archangel and myself. We've been here by ourselves for years, waiting, waiting for you, Glacian. A being whose power may yet just equal Diablo's himself."  
"You knew I was coming?"   
"Yes, we knew, I saw it many, many years ago, in the stars above Tristram, my hometown. "  
"You used to live Tristram?" asked Glacian, curiously.  
"Yes, I fled when it became corrupted. I believe it is Tyreal who you really should speak to." said Jamella, waving her arm, showing where he was. "He's in the next room."  
"Ok, thank you."  
Glacian walked over to the next room, it was outlined in stone and the body of it was brass. As soon as Glacian stepped inside a blinding light burned his eyes. It did not hurt though; he didn't even have to squint.  
"My light does not affect you." said a heavy voice. "You are the one."  
"The one what?"   
"The one sent to destroy Diablo. I was told by my liege to wait here until you came. Then to brief you for your journey into the Chaos Sanctuary."  
"Chaos Sanctuary? I've heard of this place, but Izual told me to ask you more about it."  
"Izual? My brother? But he, he was cursed!"  
"Yes, my aura lifted the curse."  
"Yes, yes you are most definitely the one. Hear now and listen closely. Just south, in the Maze of Ith, there is a hammer. It is the Hammer of Rage, the only hammer which can destroy a soulstone. A soulstone rests inside the forehead of each of the three evil brothers, Mephisto, Baal, and Diablo. Long ago Mephisto and Baal's stones were destroyed, banishing their souls. But the last brother, Diablo escaped and took shelter in the Chaos Sanctuary, guarding it to make sure no one gets his soulstone, or the hammer. The only forge on which the hammer works rests also inside the Chaos Sanctuary."  
"I have a map, it shows where the forge and hammer are located." said Glacian, trying to help.  
"Good, does it show the five seals of Terror?"  
"The what? No, no it doesn't."  
"You will have to find them yourself then, they are large pads resting in the corners and middle of the sanctuary. You will know when you find them. Step on each of them, for only when all five are activated will Diablo rise and you will have your chance. But beware, traps lie in protection of these seals."  
"I will, but I have one question first."  
"Yes?"  
"What is the fire which surrounds the Maze of Ith?"  
"It is the eternal River of Flame. We are deep inside the Earth's crust, above us is dirt, and below us is magma. Rest now, for you will need your strength. You can sleep in one of the rooms around the main quad."  
Two days passed after Glacian talked to Tyreal. He'd explained the situation to Kayasha, she immediately begged him to let her go with him. She though that she might be of some assistance like the last time he'd faced evil. He had agreed, but made her get a better bow and armor. During these past few weeks they had become good friends and Glacian began to worry for Kayasha's safety. Kayasha felt likewise. On the morning of the third day he suited up quickly and went to get breakfast but, as always Kayasha had beaten him to it.  
"Good morning." Jamella greeted him, handing him a goblet, from which he began to drink.   
"Thanks, good morning Jamella, Kayasha." he nodded his head slightly as he named them. "Kayasha," he repeated, "are you ready for today?"  
"As ready as I ever will be." she said, forcing a smile.  
"I figure after breakfast we'll look around the Outter Steppes and find our way into the Maze of Ith. Then we'll find the hammer and bring it back here. We'll go back, search the Chaos Sanctuary for the seals and Diablo."  
"Sounds ok." replied Kayasha in a dull manner.   
Nearly a half-hour later the two set out to find the Maze of Ith. Walking down the stone staircase connecting the Pandemonium Fortress with the Outter Steppes. When they reach the Outter Steppes everything began to get colder. Their armor froze until it looked like it would shatter and Glacian's scepter began to crack.  
"Uhh-oh, hurry!" Glacian said, looking at his scepter.   
They ran to the opposite side of the Steppes, which was only about fifty feet from the staircase. Their armor and weapons began to thaw and the Rive of Flame raged up about ten feet.  
"It must've been a trap, for the weak."  
"Yes." said Kayasha, who was still shivering.  
They marched down the first aisle of the great maze until they came to a fork. Glacian looked down at his map and signaled Kayasha to turn left. After walking the thin stone aisles for only a few minutes they came to a dead end. At the end, however was a huge mallet. It was a gemmed handle with a large steel head on it, which shinned brilliantly in the light.   
"This must be it, the Hammer of Rage Tyreal was talking about. Funny..."  
"What?" asked Kayasha, growing nervous.  
"We had no trouble getting to it."  
"Well, maybe Diablo is afraid of you." Kayasha said, seemingly joking. She bent down and picked it up. Eyeing it closely. "It's beautiful, I wonder if-" her words were cut off when the ground began to shake. Lava bounced up to where they were standing. The stone they were standing on began to crumble from beneath them, panicking; they ran down the aisle they had come down, the same thing was happening there. Suddenly Glacian remembered that he had a scroll of portal, which when read aloud created a portal leading to anywhere. He though 'Chaos Sanctuary, no, we couldn't get back', 'Pandemonium Fortress, yes, YES'. He real it loudly, screaming the words in a dull panic. A portal opened and Kayasha jumped through, dragging Glacian with her.  
When they got back Tyreal took the Hammer.  
"This is it." he remarked after looking it over. "This is definitely it."  
"All right, now we need a portal to the Chaos Sanctuary."  
"Why?" asked Tyreal.  
"The Maze crumbled beneath us."  
"Ah, a trap, figures. Here you go." Tyreal opened a portal.  
Glacian and Kayasha both walked through together, planning to cover each other's back.   
When they got to the Sanctuary, they let their eyes adjust to the dark for a few minutes then set off to find the seals. Almost immediately they saw a giant metal table, it was the Forge of Rage, the forge where the Hammer of Rage had to be used. Nearly five minutes later they found a giant stone pad with engravings at the bottom and three 'fingers' reaching up from the sides of it. When Glacian stepped on it a bright red light poured through the engravings and the pad began to hum. Seconds later an arrow whizzed through the air and glanced off Glacian's shoulder pad.   
"Ahh! What was that, where did it come from?!" yelled Glacian, suddenly ripping his sword from his sheath.  
"I think it was a trap like the ones Tyreal talked about, although I'm not sure where it came from."  
They searched the surrounding area and found a small slit in the wall where a pressurized projectile could be placed.  
"I'd bet the seal activated it, come on, lets find another one and get this over with." said Glacian, trying to be brave in front of Kayasha.  
After they had found three more seals and had been hit by the three elementals (fire, ice, and lightning), they came to the fifth and final seal. Each of them rested before activating it. Finally Glacian stepped on it.   
The ground began to rumble as if something below was trying to break out and reach the surface. A hole appeared in the middle of the ground and a bright light shone on the roof above the hole. A giant blaze began to burn above the hole and through it walked a monster. It was huge, larger than any Glacian or Kayasha had seen before. It stood nearly fifteen feet high with a ten-foot dinosaur tail covered in spikes and feet with huge talons like that of an eagle, its wrists and ankles all bared spikes. But the really outstanding part of this monster was its head. A tusk stuck out from its chin like a beard, its eyes were a bright red-yellow, as is they were burning flames. In the middle of its forehead was a bright red stone.  



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Diablo's Demise  
  
"Not even death can save you from me!" Diablo's voice pierced the air and sent chills down Kayasha and Glacian's backs.  
Panicking, Kayasha opened a portal to the Pandemonium Fortress. While she ran to it Diablo waved his right hand and a bone grid went up around the portal, preventing anyone from traveling through it.  
"Hahahahahah, you won't escape that easily, prepare to become one of my own!" With those words he shot a wave of red lightning straight at Kayasha. It hit her straight in the chest and sent her flying into the far wall. She slumped down it and lie there, dead.  
"NOOOOO! Glacian yelled charging Diablo, his scepter and sword drawn. With a simple extension of his arm, Diablo stopped Glacian's attack and knocked him on his back. Diablo lowered his right hand and pointed it at Glacian. Glacian rolled over, and just in time too, Diablo shot a fireball where Glacian had been lying, the ground exploded, revealing a liquid magma pool.   
Getting up Glacian activated his Holy Light aura and used it against Diablo as he had done against Izual, but Kayasha's death tainted the effectiveness of his aura and it was useless against Diablo. Diablo swung his tail and the tip connected hard with Glacian's armor. Glacian jumped back and regained his balance. As Diablo swung a second time Glacian held out his sword and cut a chunk of Diablo's tail off, which shriveled immediately.   
"Argghh! Stupid mortal, you do not realize the power you are dealing with!" Diablo shot a red chain of lightning at Glacian, who let it bounce off of his armor.   
"And you don't realize the fact that my armor is lightning resistant!"  
Diablo became angered by this sassy remark, so he swung and hit Glacian in the arm. Grabbing his arm, Glacian dropped his sword. Diablo stepped on it and crushed it into powder.   
"Ready to join my forces of evil?" asked Diablo, satisfied with his work. Expecting to finish Glacian off, he swung his tail. Glacian somersaulted backwards and grabbed his scepter from its sheath. He swung it with grace and it connected with Diablo's side. With an 'umph' Diablo stumbled back, then stood up straight. In a blaze of pure rage Glacian charged and caught Diablo off guard by jumping and hitting him in the jaw solidly with his scepter.  
"You underestimate the speed and grace of the power YOU are dealing with." With this he tried his aura one more time, but it had no effect.Diablo was just regaining his balance when Glacian hit his tail hard with his scepter and broke a spike off. Diablo swept his arm back, hoping to catch Glacian off guard, but Glacian was too fast. Glacian ducked the attack and smashed Diablo's arm as it went by. While Diablo seemed to be getting ready to shoot something at Glacian, Glacian backed away to dodge the blast. He also had an idea. He ran to Kayasha's body and picked up her bow. Although he had no training in bow and arrow technique, he'd already seen this one used before.   
Diablo's bolt came and it glanced off Glacian's armor, burning a small hole in it.  
"Hah!" yelled Diablo, "A rogue's weapon? I thought you were more civilized!"  
"I am." Said Glacian. He raised the bow and aimed at Diablo's head. At the last second he charged Diablo and moved his aim to the right. 'This is for you Kayasha' he thought to himself. He fired the arrow, which whizzed by Diablo's ear.  
"Hah! Is that the bes-" Diablo began to say, looking at where the arrow had landed, nearly twenty feet away. But before he could finish, Glacian had drawn his scepter and charged Diablo. With one swift movement, he jumped on Diablo's arm and swung his scepter. It solidly smashed Diablo's face and knocked his soulstone loose.   
The soulstone fell out of Diablo's body onto the ground, and as it did, Diablo's body dried up, turned to dust and scattered. The stone glowed a bright red and Diablo was successfully contained.  
With a sigh of relief, Glacian bent down and picked up the stone. He walked over to Kayasha's portal and beat the bone wall until it fell apart. Then he walked over and retrieved Kayasha's body and returned to the Fortress.  
As soon as he stepped through, Jamella and Tyreal both came rushing over. Sobbing, Glacian handed Tyreal Kayasha's body and begged him to revive her.  
"I can't, I don't have the power. The only one with that great a power is my liege."  
"But you must, YOU MUST!"  
"I can't."  
Glacian fell to his knees, his face buried in his arms. Out of his hand fell the stone.  
"Is that?" asked Tyreal.  
"Yes, yes it's his soulstone."  
"There may yet be a way."  
"How, anything!"  
"Well, I was the one who defeated Baal, I was given a choice, to be made an Archangel, or to reincarnate a good person. Everyone I knew was alive, so I chose to be an Archangel. If you destroy this stone, you may have the choice."  
"I will destroy the stone, give me the hammer and I will destroy it immediately."  
Tyreal handed Glacian the Hammer of Rage and Glacian retuned through the portal. He searched the Chaos Sanctuary until he found the Forge of Rage and, with a single stroke of the hammer, he smashed Diablo's soulstone.   
Instantaneously the sanctuary and everything surrounding it lit up, a great weight was lifted from Glacian's shoulders and he could feel the evil around him diminish. 'This is it' he thought to himself 'This is where we all live happily ever after'.  
He returned to the portal and the Pandemonium Fortress. There he was greeted by Tyreal who said calmly.  
"I have been given the power to knight you into an Archangel or to bring back a good person, you may choose."  
"Bring her back. I want you to bring her back!"  
"Alright." Tyreal whispered a few words under his breath and reached up with both his arms. A great white light filtered into him and he pointed his left hand at Kayasha while he kept his right in the air. Suddenly the light stopped and Kayasha sat up.  
"What's going on?" she asked, dazed.  
"Kayasha?" Glacian stared at her in amazement.  
"Yes, it's me, why are you all staring at me? What happened to Diablo? What happened to me?"  
"You were killed." Tyreal said bluntly. "Glacian defeated Diablo and crushed his soulstone. He was then given the choice to be an Archangel or to bring back any good person. He chose you."  
Kayasha and Glacian looked at each other for a second, and smiled.  



	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
After some rest, Glacian, Kayasha, Jamella, and Tyreal returned to the Rogue Encampment where Glacian and Kayasha were married. Tyreal and Izual reunited and the rogues were able to live freely and peacefully. Griswold and Charsi eventually became good friends and became partners. Akara and Cain studied together about potions and magics. Jamella became a rogue and started shooting contests. The three evil brothers were banished and life was normal. Everyone live happily ever after.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
